poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Final event of the Games
This is how the Final event of the Games goes in Thomas and Friends: Olympics Special. that evening Ryan F-Freeman: I can't believe that Thomas made Sci-Ryan cry. Dean Arcee: Attention everyone. Since the scores are tied up. Dean Cadance and I will announce the last event of the Games. Dean Cadance: The last event will be Capture the Flag. Dean Arcee: This event will start if both teams are ready. Vice Principle Luna: Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins. Ryan F-Freeman: I wonder how Sci-Ryan is doing. Henry (EG): I don't feel like playing these games anymore. Crash Bandicoot: Maybe Ryan and Timothy will do it. Gordon (EG): Yes, Crash. You, Evil Ryan and Bertram will do the same.Henry Well, we ''have ''to play, Henry! This is the last event! James (EG): Gordon's right. Bertram can't sing without his magic. Plus, it's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening. Timothy: And I feel awful about what I said to Thomas. Evil Ryan: Me too, Tim.coughs My girlfriend Aglaópe did see me when I saved you. Henry (EG): You are a sweetie, Evil Ryan. Especially since he obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff he did. He's actually really nice. facepalms Toby (EG): Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize. Evil Ryan: You're right, Toby.Kaos Kaos. I don't want you to come with me. It's safe for you to stay with my girlfriend. Cinch adresses her students Sci-Ryan:sniffs I can't believe my brother betrayed me. Principle Cinch: Get over it, Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Principle Cinch. If Twilight unleased the magic from her amulet. Then my brother will do the same. Principle Cinch: Just let me say my line. her throat I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. Sci-Ryan: You're right. I have an idea.Sci-Twi Come with me and find Thomas, Twilight. Sci-Twi: Why? Sci-Ryan: Because I'll tell Thomas just what you would do. Starscream: What if they grow robot bodies again? Kylo Ren: May I add "Pony wings"? We must win for Crystal Prep and the First Order! Megatron: I suggest we fight fire with fire. Kylo Ren: The magic. I will understand this magic with Thomas. Principle Cinch: I'm sure you will, Kylo Ren. her throat to say her line A fair question, Starscream. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Thomas. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it? Sci-Ryan: I do know how it works but not my brother, Principle Cinch. Thomas (EG): Ryan. Do you think that's a good idea? Sci-Ryan: Sure it is, Thomas. Since your girlfriend unleashed the magic. Then I am telling you to do the same. Thomas (EG): But I don't even understand how it works. Sci-Ryan: But you have to, bro. Since our opponents is been using magic to stay in the game, I'm sure you and Kylo Ren will do the same, like Twilight has before you. Unless I have your interest in Everton. Thomas (EG): Principle Cinch, say your line. Principle Cinch: Ok, Thomas. I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device then any independent study program can offer. song Unleash the Magic starts playing Kylo Ren: She realize that you always been an outcast~ Megatron: It's not every Decepticon who likes to think~ Principle Cinch: To find a student just like you~ Twivine Sparkle: She had one or maybe two~ Starscream: But the good ones disappear before she blinks~ Students: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ SMG3: Now we understand you have you're reservations~ Princess Dark Matter: Oh-wha~ Clyde Bandicoot: It's hard to find a brain as large as yours~ Soundwave: Ah, ah, ah~ Davros: But if we don't win these games~ Shere Khan: Well, I think we've made it plain~ Principle Cinch: What will happen if we have the losing scores~ Vehicons: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Daleks and students: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Cylas: If they lose, then you're to blame~ Princess Malucia: They all have used it~ Nightmare Moon and Mr. L: Maybe abused it~ Dr. Neo Cortex and the Evil Twins: So then why can't we do the same~ Timothy(Opposite) and Darth Maul: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Master Xehanort: Call it power, call it magic~ If they lose it will be tragic~ More important is the knowledge we'll have lost~ Airachnid: Ah, ah, ah~ Master Chen: A chance like this won't come again~ Ultron: You'll regret not giving in~ Steeljaw and Principle Cinch: Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ Vehicons and Students: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Daleks, the Plundering Six and Luna Girl: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Kaos' Mom and SMG3: We're not friends here after all~ Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker: Our only interest~ Nighttime Villains and Lord Business: In this business~ Megatron: Is seeing Canterlot High School fall~ Daleks, Vehicons and Students: Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha~ Romeo(PJ Masks): What she suggesting is very simple~ Starscream: And since it's win-win on all scores~ Kamek and Bowser: We only want to learn about the magic that you have stored~ Shockwave: And as for me and all the others~ Lord Tirek: We only want what we deserve~ Principle Cinch: That our school will clinch the win and my..~ Students and Villains: ...Legacy will endure!~ they are singing, Thomas walks forward Romeo(PJ Masks) and Daleks: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ Megatron: If they lose then it's a crime~ Night Ninja and Lord Hater: But they can win it~ Le Paradox: If you begin it~ Morro the Ghost Ninja: It's up to you to not fail this time. Sir Ruber, Yzma and male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ General Grievous and Count Dooku: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Thomas (EG): Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Sci-Ryan: I immediately regret this idea. Sc-Twi: I'll try to get him to stop. Thomas, wait! Sci-Ryan: C'mon, Matau. Stop Thomas! Machine Robos: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Sunset Shimmer(Opposite) and Gremlin Prescott: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Thomas (EG): Now winning these games depends on me~ Lord Tirek and Romeo(PJ Masks): Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Vice Principle Luna: If both teams are ready... Ray: I'll stop him! Finn: Ok, Ray. Thomas (EG): And what doors may unlock if I try to use it~ Kylo Ren: Your moment of magic has arrived, Thomas. Dean Arcee: The final event of the Friendship Games begins... Thomas (EG): But the magic's what I really want to see~ Han Solo: Ben! Stop! Sci-Twi: Thomas! No, wait! Kaos' Mom, Princess Dark Matter and Romeo (PJ Masks): Unleash the magic, Free the magic~ All: Now! Evil Ryan: Don't do it! it's too late. Thomas opens his amulet and the magic is released. It begins to engulf Thomas Kylo Ren: I'll get magic now, Han! into the magic Thomas (EG): HELP!!! MEEE!!!out a hand Evil Ryan: I'll save you!Thomas' hand but starts getting pulled in Bertram. Help! Bertram T. Monkey: Ok, Evil Ryan! Evil Ryan's hand but gets pulled in along with Evil Ryan WHOAA!!!!! magic transforms the group Bertram T. Monkey: OOOWIE!!! It's really starts hurting very soon. gains a Transformer Body Evil Ryan: OW!!! Kylo Ren dropped his Lightsaber when he jumps in. Ryan, Bertram and Kylo Ren gain Midnight Sparkle's features Crash Bandicoot (EG):up Kylo Ren's Lightsaber What's happening to them? OpThomas Prime floats in the sky Ryan F-Freeman: Wow!Adagio Who the heck is that? Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Are you ok? Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: The power! The absolute power!crazily Who's your brother now? Nemesis OpThomas Prime: You are, Bertram. crazily and looks at Timothy You were right. I didn't understand magic before! But we do now! Evil Anna: What do you mean we, Thomas? Nemesis OpThomas Prime: Did I say 'we'? I meant I. Super Evil Ryan: He means us, Evil Anna! Bertram T. Transformer Monkey: Kylo Ren and I agree. Super Evil Ryan: I can feel Equestrian magic flowing through me!Ryan and Sci-Ryan Prepare yourselves two Ryans, to meet your unimaginable evil doom at the hands of... SUPER EVIL RYAN!!! OpThomas Prime opens various rifts to Cybertron Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no you don't!his magic to close the rifts to Cybertron Sci-Ryan:screams Twilight. I think we should help cyborg me stop my brother and those three. Give me that thing!Sci-Twi's amulet Sci-Twi: Time for Midnight Sparkle to unleash her true magic. Crash Bandicoot: Matau and I will do the same, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Ok. Here goes nothing!Sci-Twi's amulet on Matau, Crash and Sci-Twi Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan